


You're Waiting For a Train

by AshenStardust



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Death Stranding conjecture, F/M, Finger Fucking, Sex in the trenches, Smut, Some liberties were taken concerning how the world works, Timefall (Death Stranding), war zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: The supercells have been following you, and you are finally brought to understand why.*Does not spoil the storyline of the game*
Relationships: Cliff Unger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You're Waiting For a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Death Stranding is a really cool game with really cool characters and concepts.  
> This is the first thing I've written since I started taking medications for some medical problems I've been having and honestly it made me giddy. I love writing so much and I love this idea I came up with and the execution thereof. Hopefully this sparks in me more ideas for fiction because I've really been missing writing.

The Timefall you were used to. The soft rain that turned deadly. Although you couldn’t remember if you knew a time before all this had happened. The Stranding.

It was the supercells you knew to look out for. The tornadoes that never quite reached the ground and were far more powerful. You’d had far too many encounters with the accursed things. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say they followed you. From your observations you saw they existed somewhere between realities. Supercells appeared to grip onto both the living world and the Beach while maintaining their own third temporary pocket universe.

Oh yes. You’d been in one. It hadn’t been for long though because your body went through a rejection so fierce you lost consciousness as soon as your eyes opened to the battlefield.

Your mind wandered to the brief experience as the tell-tale crack of thunder and howling wind began. It wasn’t subtle. One moment the Timefall ravaged the land, and the next cyclone formed practically over your head. You weren’t careful about these things, never careful, but you had never been so blatantly caught before. The cyclone raged quickly, and you were eaten up by it before it could begin tearing apart every plane of existence it could reach. 

It ate everything it could, as if in some futile attempt to solidify its mass and push itself a place among the parallel sheaves of infinite universes. Traveling between places forced your mind blank before you could continue your musings.

You woke with a jolt. Your body was on high alert as gunfire and explosions rang out around you. The fighting, the war, was in the distance. Ahead. It was like the place knew to keep you away from harm – at least for now. This place existed in shades of brown and if you wanted to escape you had to press forward.

Soon enough you were out of the forest and on the fringes of the battlefield. This wasn’t a war like you knew. These people were not fighting to stop their own extinction. The world was not doing this to them. These people, though they were more like ghosts, were fighting each other. As long as you kept quiet they paid you no mind but that did not mean you could be careless. Bullets still flew and airplanes dropped bombs at incalculable intervals. 

You kept close to the ground as you moved towards the center of the battle. Sparse sandbags and wooden wagons were all that protected you. Even out here there were stray bullets and stray soldiers. You glanced across the field and wondered if either side knew who they were fighting. The no man’s land between spaces was so heavily fogged you couldn’t see to the other side.

The farther in you went the more reality shifted. Soldiers appeared and disappeared and moved too quickly to be human. Artillery did the same. A tank apparated to the side of you and offered a brief moment of safety from the oncoming storm. Soon enough you were in the trenches. It was farthest you’d ever come in this place, even when you had dreamed of it.

Leading up to that moment the path was always the same for you. You followed the maze on instinct. This place between places had something to show you. You knew as long as you moved forward you would reach the end.

The trenches began to deteriorate. There was an otherness here. Barbed wire hung like spider silk and mutilated dolls littered the space. The change was sparse at first. You didn’t even notice it until you were practically wading through it. Your Timefall suit was study enough that you could use your arms to move the wire out of the way without snagging on it and hurting yourself. You followed the mess until you came to a fully formed orb web and the man that was lying against it.

The eyes of the dolls wrapped in the wire around him snapped open with an audible, visceral click. A heartbeat later his own eyes opened. You regarded each other curiously, but where your body was tensed his was relaxed. He tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. “What are you?”

Not who, what. You tilted your head in turn. “Human.” Your voice was level as you answered, and you almost sounded nonchalant.

The man pushed himself up from the web. “No,” he drew out the word slowly as you were distracted by the languid repositioning of the wire. He took a few steps towards you and your attention snapped back to him. “Humans do not come to this place.” 

Tar oozed down his body in rivulets and his face was stained with tar tears. You were held mesmerized as he neared you. A part of you knew this was dangerous. Surely it was dangerous? Why did you feel as though this was where you belonged?

You watched him as he circled you. The Combat Veteran. His movement was fluid and he appeared unconcerned about the war you were both stuck in, nor did he appear concerned about you. “Do you not get tired of always coming to this place?” Your question seemed to have caught him off guard as he halted in his inspection of you.

He was silent for a long time – long enough that you turned to look at him. He was closer to you than you were expecting, and it startled you. His hand reached out superhumanly fast to catch you, and he pulled you nearer. “I have been waiting for you.”

You looked up at him, half in awe, and watched as he came to his decision. His mouth was over yours in the next heartbeat. He was cold and perhaps damp. The texture was strange, unlike anything you’d experienced before, but you could not deny that you were kissing him back. Your hands wrapped up in the canvas of his vest. His hands gripped tightly to your body. He was pushing and pulling and adjusting you to him and the environment around you. The next thing you knew he forced you two quick steps back and your back met the slightly slanted wood structuring of the trenches.

“Waiting?” You were able to speak again when his lips traveled from your mouth to your neck. He bit you and you yelped, and his hand came up to press again almost the entire bottom half of your face. He licked at the divots he left in your skin. His other hand went to the zipper of your Timefall suit and you writhed against him in a half-hearted attempt to get him to stop.

He pulled his mouth away from your skin and you sagged a bit at the loss of sensation. “I was killed once,” his eyes met yours and locked you into place, “but I did not die.” He took his time scanning the trenches around you before he had you locked in his gaze once more. “Through everything this place has offered me, you are the only thing of value.”

You really didn’t know what to say to that. Your heart stuttered in your chest and you gulped. “Why-“ you mumbled around his hand and he removed it from your face, “why do I keep coming here?”

The Combat Veteran looked at you like you should already know. He leaned in until his lips were ghosting over the flesh of your neck. His hand played with the zipper before finally, slowly, pulling it down your body. “You are here to free me.” He let go of the zipper when it reached the apex of your thighs and moved his hands to push the fabric back from your shoulders. He held you pressed against the wood. One of his hands wrapped around your neck to hold you in place.

He kissed down you neck and across your chest. At points it seemed like he was tasting you. Other times you wondered if he just liked the feel of your skin against his. His slight stubble tickled you and you squirmed. You felt his lips twitch into something like a smile as he took one of your nipples into his mouth. You gasped at the sensation. The inside of his mouth was as cold as his skin. A barked yelp escaped you as he bit you once more. He released your nipple to tsk at you. Your eyes met for a moment and you saw a warning of harm in them.

It had not particularly occurred to you that this man might be dangerous towards you. He was dangerous, of course you recognized that, but you had not felt afraid of him before that moment. As soon as his eyes left yours to rove the parts of your skin untouched by his lips the feeling fell away like a hazy dream.

He kissed his way down your torso and your muscles fluttered and tightened under the cool and soft touch of his lips. He seemed to like the reaction because he would scrape his teeth against your most sensitive parts just to feel the muscles curl and roll against his tongue.

You head was tilted back against the wood. You watched the bombers fly overhead and panted for air. Even with the temperature difference between you and seemingly everything in this middle world, your body was heating up. It wasn’t until his mouth reached your panty line that your head finally snapped down. You saw he’d painted your torso in lines of black. Everywhere his mouth had been the black followed, and there were imprints of his fingers too. You wondered if you could pull a perfect set from the fingerprints he left.

The Combat Veteran looked up at you, an eyebrow raised, until you moved your head back. You weren’t sure why he didn’t want you to look but holding your head like that with his hand still around your neck wasn’t comfortable. He took the hem of your panties in his mouth and pulled them down. Your whole body shuddered, and you whined when he began kissing back up your torso.

Your lips connected as he led you into a hungry kiss. He made to devour you, but it didn’t stop you from noticing his free hand brushing against the top of your thigh. He moved his fingers inward, simultaneously keeping you aware of where he was going while also trying to distract you from it. 

His kiss lightened as his fingers delved into your folds. A small squeak escaped you. He pressed further and you felt a wicked smile spread across his face as he felt just how wet you were. He pressed in and up and curled his fingers. You moaned and he continued to move his fingers in you until you were shaking from the building pleasure.

Your suit didn’t allow for much movement, but you tried to open your legs wider to him. He was back to kissing you. Alternating from your mouth to your jaw and just underneath it. He refused to remove his hand from your throat, but he wasn’t constricting.

His hand moved with the newfound space and his thumb pressed lightly to your clit. You bucked your hips in surprise at the contact. You’d almost gotten used to how cold he was. He fucked you on his fingers without hurry, but it had been so long, and he knew just how to touch you. You were vocalizing your pleasure much more loudly than was appropriate for the setting. He would press his mouth over yours then, to drown out some of the noise, yet you could tell he liked that he was bringing you pleasure.

He stopped kissing you to take a breath while your own caught in your throat. “You’re so willing, aren’t you?” The question seemed to come from nowhere and you weren’t finished processing it before he continued. “Another thing for me to control, just like all the rest. You are mine, and I will reward you for freeing me.” He said it all without moving from where he had stopped against your shoulder. 

His fingers quickened before you took another breath and your moan cut off whatever you could have said back to him. You didn’t really understand half of what he was saying. What you could understand had you flustered and made your skin hotter than it already was. He returned to tasting and biting at your skin as if he’d said nothing at all. His pace stayed consistent as your cries amplified. He left your noises to the open air and with a few final thrusts he has you screaming. Your orgasm rippled through you after you’d been stuck at a heightened state of pleasure for minutes, or hours, it was difficult to tell.

Your legs shook and buckled but the Combat Veteran held you up and kept fucking you through it. He didn’t let up until your wired muscles began to relax and the spasms in your cunt waned. He pulled his fingers from you and brought them to your mouth. They glistened with your slick and his tar. He pressed his fingers to your lips, and you took them greedily. You sucked on his fingers, swirling your tongue around them and tasting the strangeness of the tar mixed with the more familiar taste of your arousal.

He removed his fingers and in the lingering pause you pressed forward. He let you. Whether he was expecting your movement or not you knew his reflexes were quick enough to stop you. You pressed your lips to his. The chill of him a welcome reprieve. Plus, when you gripped at his vest again you felt steady. Your eyes slipped closed as he caressed the back of your head.

The cold seeped into you. A whirling smoke that filled you from your mouth into your lungs to your stomach. The temperature dropped until you could no longer tell you were cold. When you opened your eyes the Combat Veteran was no longer there. For a split second you felt him within yourself, then the world turned blinding white and a loud ringing deafened you.

You woke with a start, at once not recognizing your surroundings and becoming confused at how green everything was. You sat up. Your Timefall suit was a little worse for wear as it was shining with a layer of tar. You looked up to a phantom image of green eyes and the smell of smoke, but a quick survey of your surroundings confirmed you were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this before posting, and if you see this message I still haven't edited this work.  
> Comments and kudos adored!


End file.
